A Father's Thoughts
by Regularamanda
Summary: Jacob Carter's thoughts through the years. Sam and Jack.
1. Affair

**Set during **_**Secrets**_

**Affair**

What did they think he was born yesterday? Jacob Carter thought to himself. Deep Space Radar Telemetry, that had to be one of the worse cover ups out there. Jacob had cancer and he wanted to make sure that his daughter was happy, so he had told her he had a way to get her into NASA and she was not happy.

She had said she was happy with her job but Jacob couldn't help but think that it had something to do with her CO Colonel Jack O'Neill. They had looked at each other like they were more then just officers serving together.

A sudden thought struck him but there was no way it was true…was it? Sam wasn't having an affair with her CO was she? Sam would never let something like that to jeopardize her career like that.

But Jack O'Neill sure seemed like a charmer. And what was he doing with Deep Space Radar Telemetry anyway? He didn't look like a scientist.

And he didn't look like the scientist type. Jacob knew Sam wasn't naive but men like that preyed on woman like Sam. Especially in the military. No Jacob needed to find out the truth from his daughter.

"So are you dating anyone?" Jacob asked her.

"No." Sam said not meeting him in the eye.

"Well then could you tell me something?" He asked sure.

She nodded her head.

"Are you having an affair with your CO?" He whispered so that no one over heard.

Sam's eyes flew to meet his, shock written on her face. "No! God Dad how could you even think that of me?" She said furiously.

"Well Jack O'Neill seems like a smooth talker. And the look you exchanged earlier…how the hell was I supposed to take it?" Jacob said defensively.

"You supposed to take it that I work with him. He's a friend Dad that's all." She said still angry.

"Yeah and there are aliens out there. Come on give me a break. That man did not look at you like he was just your friend and CO."

Sam stubbornly remained silent.

Jacob sighed. "Listen Sam I'm sorry that was wrong of me. I know your better than that. But you're my daughter I just want to protect you." He said apologetically.

"The last thing you have to Protect me from is Colonel O'Neill." She said defensively, her anger cooling.

Jacob wasn't so sure about that though. He was a man after all and he could tell when another man was attracted to someone. And Jack O'Neill was definitely attracted to his daughter. Maybe they weren't having an affair, but he knew that their was something going on between them. What it was he wasn't sure.

Jacob shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't worry about it, Sam was honorable and he had bigger things on his mind. Like how to tell his daughter that he was dying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading! There should be a couple of these, with ones that are hopefully longer. If you liked it let me know!_


	2. Keep her Safe

**Set during **_**Tok'ra Part 2**_

**Keep Her Safe**

Jacob Carter tried not to be smug, he really truly did. But he knew that the deep space radar telemetry had been a cover-up. Sure he hadn't been 100 percent sure but he had always had his doubts about what his daughter was doing.

He had been so sure he was going to die, and he had wanted to see his daughter one last time. But then George had told him about the Stargate program and here he was blended with an alien, a Tok'ra. As much as he was happy about this extra lease on life, he knew it would take him away from Sam.

And now knowing what his daughter did for a living, he knew he'd be concerned about her. Oh he had the utmost confidence in her, but he was her father, he was supposed to worry. And going off to remote parts of the galaxy would definitely make him worry.

Jacob eyes Jack O'Neill, who was turned away from him. He sensed that Jack thought more of his daughter then he let on, but a few weeks ago, Sam had outright told him that no, she was not having an affair with her CO. Maybe she wasn't having an affair, but there was definitely an attraction between the two officers.

And in reality he guessed he couldn't really fault Jack, his daughter was beautiful. Looked exactly like her mother. Jacob felt the heavy weight of sadness fill his heart at the thought of his long dead wife. Sam looked so much like her mother, the same hair, the same eyes. And more importantly she had inherited her mother's heart. Jacob knew that even though he was leaving Sam, he was also losing one of the final links to his wife.

And he wanted to make sure she was safe, bringing back his attention to the man who's duty it was to watch his daughter's proverbial six. (Because God help him if he got word that this man was _literally_ watching his daughter's six, there'd be hell to pay.)

"Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob said getting his attention. Sam wasn't around at the moment and now was a good of time as any to say what he wanted to, to the man.

Jack turned around to face Jacob "Yes sir?" He asked.

"Do me a favor?" Jacob asked.

"Sure."

"Keep my daughter safe." Jacob asked as he shook Jack's hand.

"She's a good soldier sir. One of the best I've seen." Jack said honestly.

"Just keep an eye on her for me alright? I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back. Just…keep her safe." He said.

"Always." Jack said grinning.

Jacob nodded his head in understand. Yes, he figured he could trust this man with his daughter. He didn't know him but somehow he knew that Jack O'Neill was a good man. He wouldn't be doing such an important job if he wasn't.

Selmak had remained quiet up to this point but now she spoke up. _Samantha Carter seems like a fine soldier, I do not think you have anything to fear _she told Jacob.

'I know but as her father, I just want her to be safe and happy.' He replied.

_I understand. Colonel O'Neill seems more then competent at protecting your daughter, if such a case arises._

'Yes I think I can trust him.'

_I do as well _Salmek said.

He might be able to trust this man with her life, but could he trust him with Sam's heart? Jacob was really hoping that Sam just had a case of hero worship, but the way she looked at Jack, Jacob just didn't know. He tried not to think about it, it was his daughter's life, and it was up to her to decide her feelings and how they may or may not affect her job.

Jacob gave a mental shake of his head to clear his thoughts, he had a new journey in his life at the moment, it was time to set out on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


	3. Trust

**Set during **_**Seth**_

**Trust**

Sam knelt by her father's side. "Dad, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you help me up?" Sam helped her father to his feet. "I take it Seth is dead?" He asked.

Sam nodded her head.

Jack O'Neill took that moment to walk into the room. "Jacob, you all right?" Jack asked, but his eyes were on Sam.

"Yes I'm fine."

Jacob briefly wondered why Jack was looking with such a look of concern at Sam. But then he understood why, his daughter had taken a life. And it wasn't with a gun, it was with a device that was so often used by someone that was pure evil, to torture humans. Jacob opened his mouth to talk to her about it but Jack beat him to it.

"Carter can I see you over here for a moment?" Jack asked indicating the other side of the room.

"Yes sir." Sam said as she followed him.

They turned to look at each other and Jacob was struck by the look of tenderness on Jack's face.

_He cares for her_ Selmak observed.

'He's not supposed to.' Jacob thought.

_Rules cannot stop someone from caring for another_ Selmak said.

'You're right. I just wish…' Jacob trailed off.

_I understand._

He wanted so much for his daughter. Wanted for her to be happy and to find a love like he had once found with her mother.

"You okay?" Jacob heard Jack say.

"No sir." Sam admitted looking at the ground.

Jack touched her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "It had to be done Carter."

"I know. I just…I feel like it made me as bad as the Gou'ald by using that thing." She said sadly.

Jack's eyes were serious. "Sam…no one would ever compare you to them."

Sam smiled softly at him.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you never have to use that again, alright?" Jack whispered to her.

"Thank you sir."

"Any time." He told her.

Jacob stood back and watched them, wondering if the two had any idea of the other one's feelings. For both their sakes, he hoped not.

He did realize something though. This man had his trust, something that Jacob did not give out a lot. By talking to his daughter and by comforting her right now, Jack had won his trust. And Jacob was confident that if Sam needed comfort, Jack would be right there by her side.

Jacob smiled, Jack might not be the kind of man that he had in mind for his daughter. But at least she had someone there in her life, who was there for her, when Jacob himself couldn't be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know! The next one's I really hope will be longer._


End file.
